


Heavenly Duties

by April94anne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Prayer!Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April94anne/pseuds/April94anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been ignoring Dean ever since they first had fooled around. Tonight, Dean tries a different prayer tactic to get Cas to come to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction that is like this, so comments would be very much appreciated... lol :D

Cas was ignoring him. Dean hadn't heard from the angel in 3 weeks- since the first night they had _been together_. Cas had been flustered, muttering about angel's not supposed to be having intercourse and he had vanished. Dean was sitting in his room, alone, thinking about that night. He missed Cas, and right now- Dean was  _horny._ He had been praying to the angel almost every night since, asking him to come back, to talk to him. Tonight, he wanted to try a different tactic.

 _Cas,_ he started.  _... You can't ignore me forever. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself- I heard you. You were moaning my name._ Dean flashes images through his head, trying his best to send them out like prayer. _He pictured when the angel finally let his guard drop, pushing Dean against the wall and kissing him hard. He pictured yanking Cas by his tie, and shoving him onto his bed. Cas's soft gasp of surprise when Dean's hands brushed over the bulge in his pants. The groan Cas gave when Dean had straddled him and began kissing his naked chest. Castiel's eyes rolling to the back of his head, his fingers curling in the sheets. Castiel's loud gasp of Dean's name when Dean had taken his cock into his mouth. The bucking of the angels hips, thrusting his dick into Dean's throat, and the moaning, growing louder and louder with each thrust. The gasp of desperation when Dean had stopped, the look of animal passion in his eyes- the pleading, the sheer force of his need all shown on his face. Dean moving back up to kiss Cas, laying his body over the angels, the sounds of his desperation growing louder, more persistent. When Cas finally couldnt take it anymore, growling and grabbing Dean, flipping him over onto his back. The heavy moans as their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Castiel's breath hitching, picking up speed as he got closer and closer, moaning Dean's name, eyelids fluttering, sweat dripping all over their bodies, back arching and then the angel was coming hard over Dean's stomach, shouting Dean's name, the sound of which causing Dean to come as well and then they are lying there. Naked, bodies covered in sweat, Cas on top of Dean, his head burried in Dean's neck, panting. Dean wrapping his arms around his angel, whispering Castiel's name in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Castiel's sigh of satisfaction, of contentment._

Dean's erection is pressing painfully against his zipper as he glances around his still empty room.

_I think, that you should get your hot ass down here, and let me make you scream my name. Let me rip your clothes off, and kiss your neck- kiss you all the way down your body and take your dick in my mouth. Let me-_

Castiel appears in front oh him. His hair is disheveled, his clothing askew and rumpled, tenting over his crotch, and his eyes are wild. "Dean," He growls.

The growl sends a thrill all the way through Dean's body. Castiel launches himself at Dean, picking him up easily and throwing him down on the bed. Dean sits up to meet Castiel as he crushes their mouths together. Castiel lets out a loud moan against Dean's mouth. Dean leans back and smirks in satisfaction.

"That." Castiel grunts out, "Is cheating." He tears Dean's shirt right in half and tosses it to the side and reaches for Dean's belt. Once Dean is naked, Castiel merely blinks and his clothes are in a messy pile at the foot of the bed. Dean grins, loving every minute of this, and then they are kissing again. Castiel pressed tight against Dean as they moved together. It doesn't take much and they are both coming, Castiel calling out Dean's name as he shudders.

Castiel rolls off of Dean, settling by his side, Dean's arms holding him close. "Dean..." He starts.

Dean pulls Cas closer, "No. Don't you go off again about how angel's aren't supposed to do this, because you know what? that's a bunch of bullshit. Anna had no problem with it. And I'm sure there are plenty of other angels who have participated in a few extra curricular activities." Dean pins Castiel in place with his gaze. "If you were just going to leave again, why did you come?"

Castiel raises his eyebrows. "Why did I come? Dean- you did not give me much of a choice. My brothers kept asking if I was getting sick, with my irregular heartbeat and breathing, and reddened skin tone. If not for them, I would have been here much sooner.  _Much._ " Castiel's eyes darken, staring at Dean.

Dean smiles, stroking his angel's cheek with his thumb. "I say, we do this much more often. 3 weeks is no good for me, that's way too long."

Castiel is nodding in agreement. "No less than once a day seems adequate," He says seriously. Dean grins and kisses him long and soft. When they break from the kiss Cas is smiling too.

"Good," Dean says, reaching out with his arm to stroke along Cas's flank.

Castiel's face turns serious again. "But you can not pray to me like that anymore. I was in the middle of a briefing, and this made it very difficult to concentrate. I can not have you distracting me while I am preforming my duties."

Dean's face turns mischievous. "What if I have other duties for you?" He growls, winking.

Castiel's breathing speeds up again. "Dammit, Dean!" He grunts out after a while.

And then Dean is laughing as the angel tackles his human with another kiss.


End file.
